Weird Love
by PrivateEyeWriter
Summary: Yesung dan Siwon mungkin bisa berakhir bahagia, namun bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Heechul. Heechul marah-marah dengan Donghae karena dia membuang kuncinya dan diapun mengamuk di N Seoul Tower sampai dikira kerasukan setan. Bagaimana kisahnya? CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Weird Love Chap.1**

di FF ini abal, gaje, adanya

TYPO-nya mohon dimaklumi aku masih baru hehehe^.^

sikap asli mereka aku remix

kalau cerita ini membosankan T^T

Intinyaaaaaa!

**HAPPY READING!**

**Siwon's POV**

Ini adalah hari Selasa! Dan hari ini ada pelajaran Olahraga! Oh God! Pasti si Yesung bakalan berisik banget karna si guru baru yang katanya Cool itu, siii MR. LEE DONGHAE.

"Siwonnnnn" hedeh baru aja diomongin, pas banget pas gue balik badan sudah terpampang wajah Yesung dengan senyum mesumnya

"Ape?" dengan judesnya gue langsung aja nanya gitu, abiiss bete banget sih

"Tau ngak sih? Hari ini kita pelajaran Olahraga? Dan yang lebih bikin gue gila adalah BASKET! Hoho, pasti nanti pas Mr. Lee nunjukin gaya basket keren banget" apa itu? senyum mesumnya keluar lagi

"Yaudah lo sana dah, gue mah udah sangat setia dengan Heechul" saking betenya gue langsung ngeloyor pergi niat ganti baju bareng Heechul hehe

"Ah dasar beruang kutub. Dingin banget siih"

_Bodo amat,_ gue berseru dalem hati

**Mr. Lee's POV**

Yo perkenalkan Lee Donghae-imnidaaaaa. Kata murid-murid disini, aku adalah guru yang paling keren yohooo. Tentu saja, aku ini kan keturunan Lee*_kerenanjugaCHOI*_. Dan sekarang ini aku akan mengajarkan kelas Basket, ah ku kasih tahu ya. Ada seorang murid di kelas ini yang cukup menarik perhatianku, yaituuu Heechul.

Dia itu cantik, baik hati, dan juga sangat lucuuu #Plak. Sayangnya, dia itu muridku. Ah mungkin saja bisa aku memacarinya. Sudahlah, saat ini aku sedang menuju ke lapangan basket.

Terlihat anak-anak kelas 12-IPA-2 sudah berkumpul.

"ANNYEONG" sapaku.

"Annyeong" balas mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar kelas basket. Pertama Mr akan mengajarkan dribble baket, lalu shoot, dan yang terakhir lay-up dengan benar" aku langsung memeragakan semua pelajaran, dan menyuruh murid-murid untuk mempelajarinya setelah aku menunjukkan seluruhnya.

*skip time*

"Annyeong, Mr. Lee! hari ini Mr. Lee keren sekali bermain basketnyaaaa" ah, ternyata si Yesung. Ku kasih tahu ya, dia ini adalah murid yang ngefans mati-matian sama aku. Yah terkadang suka bersikap genit gitu dehhh.

Seandainya, orang itu adalah Heechul. Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan, tak ku sadari sedari tadi aku mengumbar senyum dan gaya seorang Mr. Pervert hoho. Aku baru sadar saat seorang ratu yang amat cantik menepuk kepalaku.

"Hey, kau itu guru tapi kok edan sih?" ah ternyata Heechul, hmm.. aku marah gak ya sama dia? Karna udah bicara gak sopan, yah walau bagaimanapun aku ini kan guru. Harus mengajarkan sopan santun sama murid-muridnyaa!

"Heh, kau itu murid. Sopan sedikit kenapa sih?" hehe, akhirnya kuputuskan pura-pura marah saja. Lumayan dapet tampang bete Heechul dimarahin

"Bukankah Mr. Lee pernah bilang kalau kau ingin dianggap sebagai teman. Huh, dasar aneh!" mukanya bete! Dan dengan santainya dia ngeloyor, heh? Tentu saja aku langsung mencengkram tangannya,

"Hey, kau ini sudah tidak sopan main pergi saja. Kau harus menerima hukuman atau kau kucatat sebagai murid kurang ajar di buku catatan sekolah?" hehe sekarangg aku mengancamnyaaa~ senyum pervertku langsung muncul.

Aku menarik Heechul lalu membawanya pergi menuju ruang khusus guru OR. Ah kebetulan saja, sedang sepi. Aku mendorongnya, menabrak tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Apa yang mau Mr. Lee lakukan sih? Ke-kenapa? Lepaskan aku! Kalau sampai Mr melakukan kejahatan atau perbuatan menyebalkan akan KU BUNUH KAU! Eh ntar dulu, mungkin aku laporkan dulu, ah lapor ke guru atau polisi langsung saja ya? Ah nanti kupikirkan sa…. eehhmmm" terlalu banyak bicara, langsung saja ku cium dengan panas hoho.

Hah! Kalian harus tahu, aku ini Mr. Lee Donghae adalah seorangg yang PERVERT! Sekarangg ini dia sedang meronta-ronta. Tapi tetap saja aku cium. Cup cup muach, tiba-tiba….

"Permisi, assalamualaikum'' refleks saja aku melepaskan ciuman dan pelukanku, dan membenarkan baju. Heechul langsung menampar pipiku dan berlalu. Ah, sudahlah mau ketahuan guru juga Bodo amat. Yang penting, aku udah cium Heechul muehehehe. Murid yang tadi…

"Mr. Lee ini makalah Basket. Mianhae yo, gue telat ngasih hehe. Bubaeeyy" ah ternyata dia si Sungmin, katanya sih dia juga merupakan fans fanatikku. Hoho. Sudah ah aku mau pulang

**Heechul's POV**

Gila yah gila! Ternyata si LEE DONGHAE yang katanya guru terguantengz itu, adalah MR. PERVERT dan lo pada harus tahu, gue abis di cium sama dia udah getoh HOT banget. Dan satu lage, itu tuuuuh itu MY FIRST KISS T^T hueeeh. Ah bodo intinya sekarangg gue harus nyari Siwon! Gue mau nyuruh Siwon untuk menghapus jejak bibir si pervert! Ah tapi kira-kira Siwon ada dimana ya?

_Brukk.._

Saat gue berbalik tiba-tiba, _cup_

Hueeeh, ternyata Siwon. Yaampun gue langsung _blushing_ pas dikecup pipi gue sama Siwon, huehehe.

"Siwonnnn,, aaaah. Kok tiba-tiba siih?" gue sengaja tuh pake nada manja getoh sambil bergelayut ria di lengan seksi Siwon hoho

"Gwenchana, cuma mau kecup pipi mulus kamuu~ eh udah dulu ya aku mau ngerjain tugas sama Eeteuk." eh eh dasar manusia kutub, sama pacarnya juga cuek ajaaah. Ehe tapi gak apa-apa dueeh hehe. Gue buru-buru ke kelas, abis ini kan pelajaran Mandarin sama si Laoshi cerewet yaitu Mr. Zhoumi. Aha dia itu sangat cerewet, segala macam hal dibicarakan secara nasihat atau berceramah.

*skip time*

_naega jeil jal naga__….__naega jeil jal naga…Bam Ratatata Tatatatata__….__Bam Ratatata Tatatatata__…..__Oh my god_. Oho, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dan sekarangg saatnya menunggu Siwon, gue kan selalu pulang bersama kekasih gue tercintah ini (Y).

Tapi…..tedennggg! Tempat gue biasa menunggu Siwon, malah ditempati oleh seekor kucing garong *halah*

"Hello, Heechul. Ketemu lagi ya sama gue?" ini kan cowo yang tadi mergokin gue pas di cium sama si LEE gembel *dikeroyokELFishy* itu! hedeh mao ngapain ntoh orang?

"Emang lo sapa?" hah, dengan jutek dan kata-kata yang ngecaps dia gue langsung duduk di bangku dekat pohon besar disini. Haha

"Hah? Lo belom tau gue? Gue itu Sungmin, pacarnya MR. LEE DONGHAE. Hah kasian lo belom kenal gue" apaan sih nih cowo lebe banget sumpah, dengan alis kanan yang naik dan senyum sinis tersungging langsung aja gue ngomong

"Trus apa hubungannya sama gue hah?" what? Dia sekarangg berkacak pinggang, tipe-tipe mo ngajak ribut sih ini

"Hm, TENTU AJA ADA! Oon dah lo, gue tadi liat lo nyium2 cowo gue, mas….,as siapa? Nama lo? Ah Heechul!" songong banget sumpah enek gilaaa, aduduuh Siwon lo cepetan dateng deh…

"Chul, ayo cepetan" aaaahh akhirnya, gue langsung buru2 ke Siwon tapi sebelumnya gue meletin lidah kearah si Sungmin ituuu."bweeeeeee…bye Pacarnya "

*di mobil*

"Tadi itu siapa?" heh? Nadanya ituuuu… jealous haha.

"Hm, itu tadi Sungmin. Yang mengaku-aku pacarnya si Mr. Lee."

"Ouh, tadi aku denger. Dia bilang kamu tadi nyium si Mr. Lee kan?" Jgggeeeeerrr, refleks jantung gue langsung deg-degan, jelas gue takut banget kalo sampe Siwon salah paham sama kejadian gue-Lee.

"Eh, i-itu? Ngak kok, lagian ngapain aku nyium2 guru songong kayak begitu, aku kan udah punya kamu hehe…" aduuh semoga aja nada suara gue tenang kedengerannya, soalnya Siwon itu orang yang sangat peka kalo kita lagi bohong sama dia

"Oh." What? Cuma segitu balesan omongan dusta gue? Ahelah yasudah daripada dia tahu kalo gue lagi bohong hehe. Yah hanya percakapan kecil itu yang menghiasi saat2 mengantar gue pulang.

"Sudah sampai, cepat masuklah!" Heh? Kok galak sih?

"Iya, baiklah." gue yakin dia marah , gue gak mau ada keributan jadi langsung masuk aja ke rumah.

**Yesung's POV**

Oke, gue barusan dapet telfon dari seorangg siswi bernama Sungmin. Dan lo harus tahu apa yang dia beritahu ke gue! Dia bilang, kalo pacarnya si Siwon abis nyium Mr. Lee Donghae. Awas yah tuh cowo udah punya Siwon juga masih aja mo ngerebut Mr. Lee!

Aha, sekarang ini gue sedang menuju ke kelas. Mau bertemu Siwon dan Heechul, akan gue pastikan lo menyesal Heechul karena udah berani nyium2 milik gue dan yaah fans Mr. Lee! Saat di kelas, gue langsung ngubek-ngubek isi kelas tapi tetep gak ketemu si Siwon sama Heechul. Yang ada cuma si keren Daesung, dan si jelek Taeyang *Ditendang*.

"Heh Daesung, lo lihat Siwon atau Heechul ngak?" gue nanya ke kedua mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat bertolak belakang ini

"Gu-gue, li-liat t-tadi si He-Hee-Chul sa-ma-Si-won ke to-toilet mu-mungkin" kalian harus tahu yang menjawab pertanyaan ini adalah si keren Daesung, walau keren tapi dia ini gagap loh. Hoho, yang penting sekarang gue harus,

"KE TOILET! Thanks ya, bye" gue langsung lari ke toilet

Ciiittttt… tunggu! Tapi toilet lantai berapa? Ya ampun gue lupa nanya, oon dah. Saat gue lagi berpikir ria, _brukk_

"Heh lo punya mata gak sih?" saat gue berbalik ternyata itu adalah Siwon

"Eh Siwon kebetulan nih gue lagi ada urusan sama lo! Ayo ikut gue" langsung aja gue tarik dia ke tempat sepi

"Apaan sih lo, narik-narik tangan gue? Lepasin!" Siwon langsung nepis tangan gue,

"Eh lo harus tahu ya, kalo cowo lo itu nyebelin! Salah satu fans Mr. Lee mergokin dia lagi nyium Mr. Lee gueee! Lo marahin aja tuh cowo lo biar tahu rasa, jahat banget sih itu sama aja dia udah selingkuh."

"Oh, gue juga udah tahu tapi gue diemin aja. Udah ah gue mo pergi dulu!"

"et-et-et, tunggu dulu siiih. Sahabat lo yang satu ini pengen ngomong, mas bro!" langsung gue tarik tangannya buat duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah

"Oke, sekarangg lo pengen ngomong apa lagi? Gue buru2 nih pengen ngeditin foto BTS."

"Gini, gue sekarangg mo tanya kalo misalnya cowo lo jadi jatuh cinta sama Mr. Lee gimana? Apalagi mereka udah ciuman, SIWON! Pasti akan ada sesuatu…. Gituu!" gue kesel frustasi hampir gila karena sikap cuek si manusia kutub yang satu ini!

"Jadi, cuma itu aja kan yang pengen lo omongin? Udah lah gue pengen pergi ya?" gue liat muka memohon dia halah tumben banget nih manusia kutub bisa tampang melas begitu

"Udah lo jawab jujur aja Siwon! Gue ini sahabat lo, inget S-a-h-a-b-a-t lo." Gue maksain dia buat jawab, bodo amat deh mau kesel kek

"Oke, pastinya gue marah. Tapi gue diemin aja, gue mau test Heechul kalo misalnya dia sampe gitu lagi yah dengan berat hati gue harus ninggalin orang yang gue cinta." OMG! Lo lo lo pada harus liat tuh mukanya si curut kutub ini melas bangeeeeet! Okeh gue gak boleh ngerjain Siwon, gue harus serius karena ini adalah Love Trouble *HALAH*

"Lo yakin, Won? Kenapa gak lo coba untuk cinta sama orang lain? Apa sih untungnya lo sama Heechul terus? Lo kan pernah tuh di tembak sama si Shin Soohyun. Dan denger-denger sih dia masih suka sama lo, Siwon. Come on, friend!" gue berusaha untuk ngebuat curut satu ini menyerah mencintai seorang Heechul.

"Gue yakin lah, lagian yah lo pikir buat setia itu gampang apa? Susah!. Gue harus menahan diri. Dan soal Soohyun, gue gak SUKA sama dia" what?

"Menahan diri? Dari apa?" gue nanyain ke Siwon dengan tampang mengintimidasi

"Dari…. Yah dari segala macem hal, udah lah Yesung. Gue gak mau tau tentang apapun dulu, gue cape." Gue diem, gak berani ngomong apa2 lagi karena saat ini gue ngeliat tampang frustasi Siwon terlalu kentara di mukanya.

"Gue balik" Siwon langsung pergi ninggalin gue yang lagi cengo sendirian mikirin gimana caranya biar Heechul-Siwon putus dan bikin si Heechul itu kapok karna udah selingkuh. Et! Tunggu dulu, kenapa gue malah gak mikirin tentang kecemburuan gue sama Heechul yang udah nyium Mr. Lee?

"Yesung"

"Eh, Heechul. Ada apaan ?" gak tau kenapa, gue yang tadinya pengen marah-marahin nih cowo malah jadi ceming. Karna inget muka melas si manusia kutub tadi!

Heechul duduk di sebelah gue, "Gue denger semua percakapan lo sama Siwon tadi" dia nunduk, gue hmm… gue ngapainnya enaknya? Diem aja deh, kayaknya ada yang mau dibicarain sama dia. Okeh it's begin,

"Gue tau pasti Siwon sakit banget ngeliat gue ciuman sama Mr. Lee, tapi sumpah ya demi apapun. Yang nyium duluan bukan gue, tapi si LEE. Gue benci banget sama dia, haah" WATTTTHH? Yang bener aja, secara gittuuu. Tapi gue rasa dia gak bohong karna saat ini gue ngeliat Heechul mulai berderai air mata *ceileh berderaiii*. Ah tapi gak tau juga dia bener atau gak.

Aduuh, gue gak bisa nih nenangin si Heechul. Giliran gue elus-elus punggungnya dia malah makin nangis, weleh weleh.

"Udah deh. Gue cape denger lo nangis, gue balik ya?" pas gue berdiri terus mao cabut eh si Heechul tiba-tiba nge-_backhug_ gue! Langsung gue balik badan terus gue cengkram lengan kanannya, gak tau kenapa gue jadi kesel banget sama nih cowo satu! Gak tau diri banget, udah ngekhianatin temen gue eh sekarangg nangis! Ngerepotin!

"Auuw, sakit Yesung lepasin!" Heechul berusaha ngelepasin cengkraman tangan gue dilengannya, gue lepas tapi gue sekarangg cengkram pergelangan tangan dia sambil natap mata dia dengan sewot

"Untuk apa? Gue yang seharusnya marah, atau bahkan nangis karna liat sahabat gue dikhianatin sama cowo kayak lo! Mendingan lo putus aja sama Siwon, dan lo jadian sama siapa aja cowo, asal jangan Mr. Lee! Gue pengen Siwon gak sama lo lagi, tapi sama yang lain" gue ngamuk sama nih cowo, yah jelas lah dia udah jahatin sahabat gue!

"Gue sama sekali gak ada niat untuk ngekhianatin Siwon, ini semua salah paham. Lo jangan berpikiran buruk terus dong. Gu-gue itu cinta mati sama Siwon jadi gue gak akan ngelepasin Siwon! Bahkan gue berniat untuk bisa nikah sama Siwon, gue pengen ada sebuah undangan yang tulisannya Heechul-Siwon" sialan yah nih cowo satu! Gue cengkram kuat banget pergelangan tangan dia, eh dia meringis hoho.

"Lepasin! Plis Yesung, sakit banget tau. Hiks huhu, aaahhhh. Brukkk."Lo sendiri kan yang minta dilepasin? Haha, gue lepasin eh lo malah kebanting. Gue berseru dalem hati..

"Hah, dasar lemah! Satu….dua…tigaaa, Bye cuantikks" gue langsung kabur, gak mau dia teriak teriak.

Gue lari-lari-lari-lari dan terussss berlari hingga akhirnyaaaa, _Brooottt_.

"Sial, gue kentut! Aduh masa sakit perut gak berasa sih, aneh nih perut gue ckck" gue nunduk sambil megangin perut, trus bersiap untuk lari lagi ke toilet tapi….._brukk_

"Aduuh, punya mata gak sih lo?" saat gue mau natap ke arah orang yang menghina gue punya mata atau enggak….OMG!

~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~

Ahh, akhirnya FF chap.1 yang gaje nan abal ini selesai, aku mauuu review dari para readers niihh^.^ jangan pelit2 review yaa readers


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Setelah FF baru aku yang berjudul 'Friendship or Relationship' di publish kemarin, sekarang waktunya untuk Weird Love Chap 2 niih~**

**ABOUT THIS FF :**

**TYPO/GAJE/ABAL**

**Bahasa gak baku, intinya bahasa sehari-harinya anak gaul #PLETAK**

**Masih labil untuk ending, jadi lanjutt terus!**

**Ini asli made in Choi Hee Jung yang keren nan lucu ini #DilindesTruk**

**Kalau mau Flame sama yang lain aja yaa, aku ini anak kecil yang polos dan baik hati *bow***

**Aku sangat suka sama yang namanya saran dan kesan yang baik-baik dari para readers yang keren nan baik hati *muach***

**Mohon dimaklumi ya ceritanya rada sedeng.**

**Ayo di goyang! Eh maksudnya di Baca! Happy Reading, Readers^^ Review yaa.**

**Cast :****Slash :**

*** Siwon * Daesung**

*** Heechul * Heechul's Mother**

*** Yesung * Author**

*** Donghae * Other Person **

**Cerita sebelumnya**

**Gue lari-lari-lari-lari dan terussss berlari hingga akhirnyaaaa, **_**Brooottt**_**.**

**"Sial, gue kentut! Aduh masa sakit perut gak berasa sih, aneh nih perut gue ckck" gue nunduk sambil megangin perut, trus bersiap untuk lari lagi ke toilet tapi…..**_**brukk**_

**"Aduuh, punya mata gak sih lo?" saat gue mau natap ke arah orang yang menghina gue punya mata atau enggak….OMG! (lanjutannya masih Yesung's POV yaa)**

OMG! Lo pada harus tahu apa yang gue liat saat ini! Si manusia kutub Choi Siwon nangis, liat tuh ingusnya meler-meler lagi. Aisshh, jijay liatnya!

"Idih, Won! Jijik deh liat noh ingus lo meler-meler, lagian ngapain deh lo pake acara nangis-nangisan segala?" gue yakin nih orang masalahnya gede lebih gede dari badannya pretty asmara sama orang-orang yang ikut kontes Miss Big *DitibanPretty*. Gue langsung narik tangan dia, berniat duduk di tempat yang tenang buat curhat-curhat getuu dech!

"EH! Lo ngapain sih narik-narik gue ke sini?" Sekarang si Siwon jadi mirip Adul pas main anak ingusan itu loh! Jijay-_-

"Udeh, lo cerita aja. Gak usah ngelap-ngelap ingus terus, Won. Jijik gue liatnya, masa iya pewaris tahta dari Choi Fam kayak lo bersikap kayak gitu ngak etis gueellaa" loh loh kenapa gue jadi ngikutin gaya lebay nya Andre Taulani? *halah*

"Eh gue nangis juga gara-gara lo. Pake ngomong kalo Heechul bakalan suka sama si Lee Donghae segala lagi huhuhu hiks." What? Cuma gara-gara itu?

"Aduh, Won! Daripada lo nangis gara-gara begituan mendingan lo ngapain kek, jungkir balik ato tereak apapun sesuka lo. Udah ya, cep cep cep. Anaknya Papa Choi jangan nangis doong!" gue ngelus-ngelus punggungnya niat nenangin sahabat gue, eh tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri trus dengan gaya bak superman ngomong,

"Gue Choi Siwon akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi Kim Heechul, tapi…..kalo dia sampe beneran suka gimana dooong?" heh? Baru aja gayanya udah gagah begitu jadi loyo lagi ckck.

"Udahlah, sono pulang. Emak lo udah nunggu dirumah, ada Ulet Bakar kesukaan lo mungkin." Gue bete denger tangisan cowo stress ini, baru kali ini gue liat beruang kutub nangis-nangis. Ckck,

"Ah yaudah, oon lo lagi gak bisa diajak kompromi. Gue cabut!"

"Iye gue juga mo cabut kale, eh btw nebeng dong Won. Gue mo buru-buru soalnya, pengen nonton Drama Indonesia yang judulnya Dewa, lagi seru noh si Dewa masuk penjara eh si dude harlinonya malah koma. Boleh ya?" gue memohon sama sohib gue ini dengan tampang menggoda *heh(?)*

"Iye dah, ayo cabut buruan." Gue ngekor Siwon keparkiran, lumayan tumpangan gratis wohoho.

**Heechul's POV**

Aarrgghhh, gue sekarang stress! Gue harus gimana nih besok kalo ketemu Siwon, mana dia udah tau kalo gue dicium sama si Lee Donghae! Pokoknya besok gue harus marah-marahin si Donghae, trus gue mao suruh dia untuk nyelesein masalah gue sama Siwon. Kalo dia gak mau bakal gue laporin ke polisi yang terkenal di seluruh dunia yaitu Soman! Gue ini kan Kim Heechul harus bisa dong, nyelesein semua masalah gue dengan bener.

"He-He-Chul. Ka-ka-u se-se-da-ng a-apa si-sih? K-kok be-ber-ga-ya se-se-per-ti Su-su-per-man?" heh? Siapa alien yang bicara gagap kalo bukan si Daesung!

"HEH? Serah gue dong, mending gue kayak superman dari pada lo. Muridnya Aziz Gagap yang pelawak gagal #PLAK# dari Indonesia itu! Aduh, Daesung gue bilangin yah! Lo terapi aja buat gagap lo itu, terapi lilin kek atau terapi lintah. Ckck, udeh gue cabut. Bye" gue ngeloyor langsung ninggalin alien cengo sendirian.

Sepanjang jalan ke rumah gue galau mati-matian nih, gimana caranya yah biar Siwon percaya sama gue? Gue udah cinta gila *heh-_-* sama Siwon, yah kalo sampe gue hamil ya gara-gara di cium Donghae awas aja! Lee Soman akan datang menghajar si Pervert itu.

Karena lagi berantem sama Siwon, gue terpaksa nih pulang naik bus. Biasanya gue selalu sama dia, tapi gara-gara si Donghae siih. Bete-bete-bete, gue pengen nyekik si pervert biar tau rasa. Liat aja emak gue aja sampe bingung, kenapa pulang sendiri!

"Loh, Chul. Kok kamu pulang sendiri? Biasanya ada cowo ganteng itu yang nganterin kamu? Putus yaaa? Ceileh, anak emak galau kayaknya haha." Heh? Emak gue bukannya bikin anaknya seneng malah ngacauin gitu. Tambah manyun aja bibir gue yang seksi ini.

"Elah, emak. Bukannya bikin Heechul seneng malah ngetawain gitu. Udah laper nih, ada makanan apaan aja, mak?" gue bete langsung duduk aja di meja makan liat emak gue udah ngubek-ngubek dapur pasti itu tanda udah masak.

"Ada Sate Bintang Laut kesukaan kamu, trus dendeng tikus. Sama Es Gajah Liar, sana makan gih! Biasanya orang broken heart suka makan." Emak gue langsung ngeloyor ke mana tau dah,

"Asik asik asik, Sate Bintang Laut! yummy!" Gue langsung melahap seluruh makanan yang udah gue ambil. Setelah kenyang, gue langsung ke kamar. Kayak biasa, berniat buat galau-galauan gituu. Pas di kamar langsung aja gue nemplok di kasur! Tiba-tiba gue ke inget mukanya si Pervert!

"Hellyeah! Kenapa sih gue keinget muka si jelek nan pervert ituuuu (digebukin ELFishy)?" gue guling-gulingan bete sambil ngangguk-nggangguk kayak orang kerasukan.

"OMONA! Kenapa masih terbayang siiihhh, ciuman panas gue sama si pervert. Trus, muka gue panassss. Gak biasanya gue keinget muka cowok lain, selain yayang Siwon." Gue tereak-tereak kayak orang gila. Gue panik kenapa muka gue rasanya panas banget, dan bener aja pas gue lari ke kaca. Muka gue merah abis!

"Gue benci sama diri gue yang lemah! Gue harus bisa bikin Siwon tetep sama gue. Pokoknya Heechul! Lo anak emak lo si cewek yang paling kuat, inget ntuh baik-baik!" gue menarik napas cepat trus langsung ngambil hape. Dengan sedikit keraguan, gue telpon Siwon…

"Yoboseyo, Siwon sayang." Gue pengen ngerasa nyaman pas ngomong ama Siwon, jadi gue putuskan untuk setengah baringan di kasur.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm, besok pagi kamu jemput aku kan?" sebenernya gue cuma mau basa-basi doang, gak bermaksud maksa kokk buat jemput gue~

"Aku males ke rumah kamu, jauh."

"Eh? Kok gitu sayang? Kamu marah ya?" _sh*t_! Kenapa sih dia kok jadi ngebetin? Bete banget sama lo, Won. Yang kayak begini, mendingan gue putusin. Tapi gue udah sayang banget siih sama Siwon. Humm…..

"Untuk apa?"

"Loh kok untuk apa sih, Won. Kamu marah karena…."

"Karena?"

"….." Rasanya sulit bagi gue untuk bilang.

"Karena apa? Kamu harus jelas dong, Chul. Kalo gak aku matiin ya telpnya."

"Karena kejadian aku sama Lee Donghae." Dengan cepat gue berkata, lidah guee yaampun. Kenapa bisa kayak begini? Siwon gimana ya?

"Oh, aku gak marah untuk hal itu. Aku cuma berharap kalau kamu bisa untuk berubah, dan gak ngulangin lagi."

"Beneran? Kamu beneran gak marah kan, Won. Aku takut banget kalo sampe kehilangan kamuuuu~(lebe)" Gue langsung senyum bahagia pas tau kalo Siwon gak marah. Hehe,

"Iya, tapi besok pagi tetep gak aku jemput. Bye ya, Chul." _Klik_ edeh! Main dimatiin aje, dasar sedeng cowo gue. Ah udahlah, daripada nambah makan ati mendingan tidur biar besok bisa bangun pagi.

**Siwon's POV**

Tadi pacar gue si Heechul nelpon! Yah, pasti lo pada udah tahu karena kan udah di certain tadi sama si author Choi Hee Jung(numpang eksis). Intinya gue masih mo ngetes Heechul, semoga aja dia bisa berubah. A to the Min, AMIN.

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)…_ _Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple…_

Gue langsung nyomot hape gue, ternyata si Yesung yang nelpon.

"Yoboseyo, jagi~" heh? Si Yesung kesambet Nenek Gayung ya? Ckck,

"Ape dah lo? Kenapa nelpon gue?"

"Idih, ayang. Kok galak sihhhh haha." Beneran nih kesambet Nenek Gayung di tambah Kakek Pacul, pencari tumbal yang lagi nge-tren itu loh!

"Udeh mau lo apaan?"

"Gue mintaaaaa….muaccch dumb." Heh? Beneran udah sekarat nih orang!

"Kalo lo masih edan kayak gini, eh maksud gue genit begini. Gue matiin aja ya telpnya, Sung." Si Yesung stress sumpah!

"Et-et-et, Jangan di matiin dong telpnya. Gue kan cuma mau minta jemput besok pagi, gimana?" Heh, kan begini lebih kedengeran normal.

"Iya, besok pagi gue jemput ke rumah lo. Tapi jangan telat bangun ya!" Eh? Kenapa gue dengan gampangnya mau nerima permintaan Yesung untuk jemput dia sementara Heechul tadi… Ah bodo amat, gak usah di pikirin.

"Sip dehhh, thanks ya Choi-ahjusshi. Muacchhh~"

"Hn" _klik_, gue langsung matiin telpon. Trus cuci muka, abis itu tidur. Semoga gue bisa mimpi indah,

"…."

Gue berusaha tidur tapi gak bisa! Ke inget sama si Pervert, kalo gue ketemu tuh si Mr. Lee Donghae rasanya pengen gue tabok! Tapi dia guru gue harus ngehargain dia. Asal lo tau gue belom pernah nyium si Heechul, yah kalo nyium pipi sih biasa tapi kalo 'bibir' gak pernah! Gue yang pacarnya aja belom 'merawanin' bibir dia eh udah di sosor duluan sama si Lee Donghae.

"Haaah, gue harus gimana yah kalo sampe kejadian Heechul keulang? Gue putusin deh, lagian kan ada Yesung.." eh? Gue barusan bilang sapa?

"Ye…Sung, kok?" -_- gue salah ngomong kali, bodo dah. Gue pengen tidur, pengen tidur! Cape banget, terutama batin gue nih. Gara-gara kejadian cinta yang membutakan hidup gue(ceileh).

**Author POV**

Sebelumnya author mau curhat! Nyari cerita yang bisa bikin Siwon sama Heechul putus itu bingungin! Karena author udah cinta mati dan buta pada couple SiChul…..hueeeeeh*nangisguling2* lanjut cerita deehh,,

Esoknya….

Terlihat sesosok yang bisa di bilang manusia atau setengahnya sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan muka yang kusut. Dan seorang guru yang melihatnya, langsung mendekati dia dan menyapanya.

"Hey Heechul" sapa si guru yang bernama Lee Donghae, OMG! Kalian tahu kan mereka berdua kemarin abis ngapain?

"Heh. Masih berani menyapaku rupanya, dasar gila." Heechul langsung berlari memasuki kelas tetapi di cegat oleh Donghae. _Cup.._dia mengecup bibir Heechul selama 5 detik lalu melepaskannya,

"Ka-kalian?" Heechul dan Donghae langsung menatap ke arah…

"SIWON! Ya ampun aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua!" Siwon tak memedulikan omongan Heechul, dia langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan pergi. Sementara Heechul dan si Mr. Lee

"Kau! Aku benci padamu, Mr. Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau mengganggu hidupku sih?" Heechul marah besar pada Mr. Lee, untung saja ini masih sangat pagi. Jadi belum terlihat anak-anak selain mereka yang berlalu lalang.

"Saranghaeyo" Mr. Lee Donghae langsung memeluk Heechul, tapi anehnya Heechul yang tadi sangat marah karena perbuatan si guru malahan sekarang tak bisa melepas pelukannya Donghae. Justru dia membalanya?

"Aku semalam memikirkanmu, aku bingung. Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya? Jangan hancurkan hubunganku dengan Siwon, dasar guru PABO!" Aduh, gue yang authornya aja bingung! Kenapa si Heechul bisa-bisanya ngomong gitu? Yaampun, Heechul lo harusnya milih antara Siwon atau Donghae dong. Gue yang authornya juga pengen dapetin Siwon atau Donghae! Yesung juga boleh#PLAK (ditabok Heechul).

"Sorry banget ya, kalo gue ngerusak hubungan lo sama Siwon. Gue juga guru magang kok di sini, dan ini hari terakhir gue magang di sini. Jadi lo gak akan ke ganggu sama gue lagi deh." Si Donghae langsung ngelepasin pelukannya. Trus mencium pipi Heechul dan berlalu, tapi si Heechul malahan cengo. Dan di kagetkan dengan sebuah alien yang muncul di depannya,

"Heechul kok ada di sini? Cengo lagi lo. Ckck, masuk kelas nyok!" ternyata si Taeyang, Heechul langsung ngikutin dia masuk ke kelas, tapi bukannya belajar dia malah merenungi nasibnya….

Dalam hati Heechul terus-terusan berpikir kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu tadi! Tapi dia juga bingung kenapa dia sama sekali gak nolak untuk di peluk sama Donghae, dan dia ngerasa takut kalo sampe Donghae pergi. Kan aneh! Gue authornya tambah bingung ini sebenernya mau cerita tentang HaeChul ato SiChul? Sabar ya, readers!

Sementara, Siwon dan Yesung?

Sekarang mereka ada di Taman Kota, lagi duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia di situ.

"Lo tau gak, Sung? Gue gak tahan ngeliat yang tadi itu!" Siwon mulai menangis, aduhh ayang Siwon jangan cengeng yaa. Author tetep jadi Siwonest kok tenang aja! #PLAK. Balik ke cerita,

"Gue tau, Won. Yaudah mendingan lo putusin aja cowo kayak begitu!" Yesung berusaha keliatan tenang, walau dia deg-degan pas nyuruh Siwon putus. Soalnya….selama ini Yesung ituu…

"Tapi gue gak rela, Sung. Gue sayang banget sama Heechul tapi gue gak kuat kalo sampe dia selingkuh sama Donghae." Siwon makin nangis pas bilang kata 'selingkuh'

"Gue tahu, kalo cerita cinta lo ada yang selingkuh. Kalo gue bertepuk sebelah tangan, Won. Sama aja kan sakit hati juga. Jadi gue ngerti perasaan lo!" Yesung sekarang mulai ikutan berkaca-kaca juga matanya (Author ikutan ahh~huhuhu).

"Heh? Tunggu, emangnya lo suka sama siapa Sung? Kok lo gak pernah cerita?" Siwon sekarang malah berhenti nangis trus natap matanya Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"A-ah. Gu-gue, gak kok. Udahlah, sekarang lo pikirin dulu tentang hubungan lo sama Heechul." Yesung langsung ganti topik pembicaraan. Emang yah, paling bisa nih alien satu ckck.

Sambil mereka bicarain tentang kelanjutan hubungan SiChul, lain lagi dengan yang ada di sekolah.

Heechul saat ini terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah….. Ruang Olahraga _indoor_!

Ternyata saat dia masuk hanya ada seorang pria, yaitu sang guru Mr. Lee Donghae. Rupanya Heechul udah kehilangan akal sehat, dia langsung meluk Donghae trus bilang.

"Saranghae.." What? Jadi Heechul udah kemakan cintanya Donghae? Berarti Siwon? Sama author donngg, yippiiee *DirajamBatu*

"Heh? Heechul? Ko-kok kamu bisa di sini? Bukannya kalo pulang sekolah biasanya kamu pacaran atau langsung pulang bareng pacar kamu si Siwon?" Donghae balik badan dan kaget mendapatkan Heechul yang saat ini mukanya sangat merah. Dan lebih kaget lagi pas denger si Heechul bilang 'saranghae' ke dia. Ternyata dengan waktu 1 hari dia bisa bikin Heechul jatuh hati.

"Aku dari tadi mikirin tentang kejadian ciuman kita, ternyata aku berpaling ke kamu. Aku bingung kenapa bisa suka sama Guru stress kayak kamu." PLAK Heechul di tampar Donghae…..

Gak ding, tapi di elus pipinya, trus Donghae langsung cium pipinya Heechul.

"Yakin cintanya sama aku? Bukan sama Siwon?" Donghae menggoda Heechul, sementara yang di goda hanya diam ternyata Heechul masih memikirkan tentang Siwon hanya saja dia sudah malas memikirkan cowo dingin itu.

"I-iya. Kalau kamu?"

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kim Heechul." _Cup_. Untuk ke-tiga kalinya Heechul di cium. Ckck, author juga mauuuuu~

Heechul yang lagi kasmaran sama Donghae berbeda dengan Ye-Won, yang lagi galau-galauan.

"Udah ya, Won. Lo jangan sedih, mendingan sekarang lo putusin dia. Cari pacar baru!" Yesung masih semangat buat bikin SiChul putus.

"Tapi gue takut kalo sampe nyesel karena udah mutu…." _Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)…_ _Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple…_

Siwon yang udah ngedenger hapenya menyanyi, langsung aja ngangkat telepon yang ternyata dari orang yang sedang membuat dia galau..

"Yoboseyo, Siwon." Sapa Heechul di seberang sono

"Ya?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban apapun yang dapat di dengar Siwon,

"Ada apa, Heechul?" Siwon yang bingung menatap ke arah Yesung sambil mengangkat bahunya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Heechul.

"…" masih tak dijawab, akhirnya Siwon yang aslinya beruang kutub ini langsung aja ngomel.

"ADA APA? Kamu aneh ya, Chul!"

"Kita putus aja mulai sekarang kita temenan aja ya, Won." Pas banget pas Siwon ngomel si Heechul langsung nuturin kalo dia mau putus. Yah kalian tahu lah alesannya apa!

"….." sekarang gantian Siwon yang gak bisa jawab.

"Won?" Heechul takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Siwon, dia jadi teriakin Siwon biar sadar.

"SIWON!"

"Eh iya?" akhirnya suara Siwon keluar juga,

"Kita putus, gak apa-apa kan?"

"Yaudah" _klik_, kenapa jadi gampang gini? Kenapa Siwon jadi lega? Bukannya nyesek karena udah di putusin Heechul? Bukannya daritadi dia takut buat mutusin Heechul?

"Won, tadi Heechul kan? Dia ngomong apa? Kok tampang lo gitu dah?" Yesung nyadarin Siwon dari lamunannya.

"Gue putus sama Heechul….." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum pada Yesung, dan di balas tatapan bingung oleh Yesung.

"Lo kenapa malah senyum? Bukannya lo cinta banget sama Heechul." Siwon menggeleng trus meluk Yesung. Well, cinta itu aneh bukan? Bisa tiba-tiba berubah..author juga masih bingung sama keadaan cinta yang begini…

"_Gue baru sadar akan sesuatu, Yesung. Semoga gue bisa lebih sadar lagi." Kata Siwon masih tetap meluk Yesung._

^^To Be Continued^^

**Well, udah selese Weird Love yang Chap 2. Btw, author masih galau nih. Pengennya Chap 2 cerita udah finish eh gataunya kelanjutan. Readers, plis review yaa. Bantu author kira-kira kalian pengen di ending siapa pairingnya? Gamsahamnida, Chingudeul :D R&R YAAAA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Setelah nge-publish FF ''Someone Like You'' dan ''Friendship or relationship'' juga ''Misunderstanding'' saatnya author kembali nge-publish sebuah cerita gaje, yaituu….**

''**WEIRD LOVE CHAP 3''**

**About this FF,**

**TYPO/GAJE/ABAL**

**Bahasa gak baku, intinya bahasa anak gahol gitu #HALAH#**

**Ini asli made in Choi Hee Jung, seperti biasa~**

**Cerita gak ada mellow-mellownya**

**Karakter Bias kalian aku remix looh :D *pamergigi***

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja yaaa *bow***

**Seperti biasa masih labil untuk ending jadi aku lanjutin terus**

**Author sangat mencintai para readers yang suka review yang baik-baik looh :***

**Untuk readers tercinta, ayo digoyang! Eh maksudnya dibaca, Happy Reading yaa! Jangan lupa R&R!**

**CAST**

**Siwon**

**Yesung**

**Author**

**Heechul (disebut-sebut doang#PLAK)**

**Ryeowook (numpang lewat, gak juga sih)**

**Others….like setan terbang~**

**WEIRD LOVE CHAP 3**

"_**Gue putus sama Heechul….." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum pada Yesung, dan di balas tatapan bingung oleh Yesung.**_

"_**Lo kenapa malah senyum? Bukannya lo cinta banget sama Heechul." Siwon menggeleng trus meluk Yesung. Well, cinta itu aneh bukan? Bisa tiba-tiba berubah..author juga masih bingung sama keadaan cinta yang begini…**_

"_**Gue baru sadar akan sesuatu, Yesung. Semoga gue bisa lebih sadar lagi." Kata Siwon masih tetap meluk Yesung. (Siwon's POV)**_

"Udah ah, Won. Acara peluk-pelukannya, badan lo gede. Eh maksud gue abs lo itu, biar lo pake baju juga tetep aje kenceng(?)." gue hanya tersenyum ke arah sohib gue ini,

"Yaudah kalo gitu berhubung gue udah punya abs, gimana kalo lo ikutan Sung?" gue ngedipin sebelah mat ague dan tersenyum mesum *heh*.

"Apaan sih, lo Won? Tampang elu mesum kayak mukenya Bu Sukinem, udah cabut aje daripada ngegalau terus gimana kalo kita…clubbing mumpung udah jem segini ! Kan seru noh, sapa tau tar ada cowo yang nyangkut di hati lo." Yesung sekarang narik-narik tangan gue, maksa banget!

"Iye tapi gak usah narik-narik kali, Sung. Inget gue itu Choi Siwon, kalo lo seenaknya sama gue tar emak bapak lo gue pecat!" sekarang saatnya bagi gue untuk bersongong ria~~

"Emang emak bapak gue kerja di tempat bokap lo, Won? Kok gue gatau sih?" heh! Masa ortu sendiri gak tau sih kerja dimana, dasar anak bego*oops*

"Udah, ah cot lo Sung. Cepetan naek! Tadi lo yang ngajak kan?" _brumm…_

"heh jangan bengong, curut. Cepetan naek, kalo gak gue tinggalin lo disitu. Sampe emak lo nyamperin!" pas banget kan! Pas gue ancem dia langsung berdiri, dasar kutu kupret!

"Iyedah." _Pluk(_bunyi pantat Yesung duduk di jok motor).

"Udah siap kan?" _brummm….ngenggg_

"Heh, kuya. Itu sih elo kagak usah nanya, langsung aje nancep gas."

"OH" gue males dengerin Yesung… Oh iya gak tau kenapa gue rasa malam ini bakalan seru.

**club**

Akhirnya sampe juga, baru aja masuk ke diskotik. Eh udah disuguhi pemandangan yang syur abis..

"Hai, cowoo. Sama kita-kita yuuk!" pas gue nengok, buset ada cewe bohay abis. Tapi sayangnya, gue gak suka. Hehe, pas gue balik badan. Heh? Kok yesung gak ada?

"Yesung? Lo dimana?" gue nengok ke kiri ke kanan ke atas ke bawah, tetep aja gak ada. Jangan-jangan disini ada 'kunti' lagi? Atau jangan-jangan dia di culik sama om-om ganteng, tapi gue jamin lebih ganteng gue daripada om-om itu! Secara Choi Siwon gitulooh~

Pas gue jalan terus, trus tanpa sengaja muka gue yang ganteng ini nengok ke kanan dan! Sh*t gue disuguhi pemandangan yang gak tau kenapa bikin hati gue saki, si Yesung yang dari dulu lo tau dia adalah sahabt gue, sekarang lagi ciuman HOT banget sama seorang cowo lain! Gue samperin aja, biarin tuh biar dia kaget kek.

"Yesung?" si Yesung nengok, dan dia kaget banget pas ngeliat gue keliatan dari gelagatnya.

"Si-siwon?" Yesung langsung ngelap bibirnya, trus nyamperin gue.

"Lo abis ngapain tadi? Hah! Itu siapa?" gak tau kenapa semua perkataan itu keluar begitu aja dari mulut gue, Yesung yang dengernya aja langsung kaget.

"Loh? Emangnya kenapa dah, Won? Lo liat aje, tadi gue abis ciuman. Sama….sama Kim Ryeowook, mantan gue. Emang kenapa sih?" Yesung buang mukanya, gak natap gue sama sekali. Gue paling benci kalo gue lagi ngomong tapi gak di tatap. Akhirnya gue rangkum wajahnya Yesung pake kedua telapak tangan gue.

"Gue cemburu!" MWO? Gue sendiri yang ngomong tapi gue kaget, apa sih yang barusan gue omongin?

"Heh? Lo pasti lagi stress banget, Won. Gara-gara di putusin Heechul, yakan?" gue bingung, gak tau kenapa kata-kata Yesung barusan gak tepat sasaran sama perasaaan di hati gue. Gue sama sekali gak lagi mikirin Heechul, atau apapun yang berhubugan dengan mereka maksudnya Hae-Chul. Intinya gue pengen seneng!

"Gak sama sekali kok! Gue cuma pengen lo sekarang ada untuk nemenin gue! Gak ada penolakan, ayo jalan." Pas gue narik tangan Yesung untuk jalan, maksud gue sih ke tempat yang sepi. Hehe, eh dicegat sama seorang cowo yang absnya masih cupu abis! Intinya abs dia gak selevel sm abs gue!

"Jangan seenaknya ya, sama Yesung. Emang lo sapa, hah?" gila nih cowo satu!

"Gue…gue cowonya Yesung, emang kenapa?" gue tau apa yang barusan gue bilang itu salah, tapi gak tau kenapa bibir gue yang tipis nan seksi ini tiba-tiba meluncurkan kalimat itu. Gue liat jelas tampangnya Yesung yang kaget abis,

"Yesung? Lo cowonya dia? Pacar, heh? Yang bener aja, masa iya orang yang udah punya pacar bisa dengan gampangnya nyium cowo lain? Ahahah, malu sih gue jadi lo." Heh? _Nyut.._kok sakit sih? _Author: "dimana, Won sakitnya?" _di sini, di dada gue!

"Ah udahlah, lagian kalian ini ngapain sih. Dan lo Won, maksud lo apaan sih nyebut-nyebut gue itu pa…_emmhhhh_"

Gue gak mau sampe dia bilang kalo gue bukan pacarnya, jadi gue cium aja si Yesung. Gue tau ini salah, tapi mo gimana lagi emang udah maunya hati gue kayak begitu.

Gue nyium Yesung cukup lama, dan sumpah gue ga tahan! Langsung aja gue tarik Yesung ke tempat yang lebih sepi, sekalian ninggalin si Kim Ryeowook yang cengo ngeliat perbuatan gue tadi. Sekarang gue sama Yesung lagi ada di sebuah blok tempat pasangan-pasangan yang akan _bercouple_.

"Siwon? Kenapa lo ngajak gue kesini?" gue bisa liat raut wajah Yesung langsung berubah walaupun mukanya dia tetep aje, merah padam.

"Si…._emmmhhhh_" cup, cup, emmhhhh. Cukup lama gue berciuman dengan Yesung, hampir sekitar 10 menit. Dan tentu saja kita keabisan pasokan oksigen, jadi dengan berat hari gue lepasin ciuman gue sama Yesung.

"SIWON! LO GILA YA?" PLAK, Yesung nampar pipi gue. Gue tau ini semua emang salah, gue lebih ngikutin nafsu dari pada pola pikir gue.

"Sori, Sung. Gue gak bermaksud, gue-gue-gue. Yah gue, intinya lo tau lah." Gue gakuat, gue langsung minta maaf ke Yesung trus meluk dia, gue dekep di dada gue yang absnya seksi ini. Gue yakin saat ini si Yesung nangis karena gue ngerasa baju gue basah.

"Hiks, ja-jadi lo nyium gue cuma karena lo lagi stress? Karena lo putus sama Heechul kan? Udah lah, Won. Gue tau gue itu cuma sahabat lo kan? Gak lebih!" Yesung natap gue dengan _deathglare_nya yang sangat ampuh membuat gue deg-degan. Rasanya jantung gue mo copot,

"Bukan gitu, gue nyium lo sama sekali bukan karena Heechul kok! Eh, ma-maksud gue.." PLAK! Heh? Gue madep lagi ke arah Yesung yang sekarang ini lagi nangis besar-besaran *eh*, gue merasa pantes di tampar tapi….kenapa 2 kali? Kan pipi gue panas!

"Gue udah tau! Gak mungkin lah kalo bukan karena masalah lo sama Heechul. Asal lo tau ya, Won! Gue cape cuma lo inget pas lagi berantem sama Heechul, sementara kalo lo lagi akur gue cuma bagaikan lalet yang terbang di sekitar tong sampah! Gue itu suka sama lo, Won! Tapi lo kayak begitu, gue ngerasa udah gak di perluin lagi sama lo. Terserah apa yang mau lo lakuin, lakuin aje sono."

Gue ngerasa lidah gue kelu, gak bisa bergerak. Eh maksudnya gak bisa diajak buat bantuin bibir gue ngomong (?) dan sebelum gue bisa untuk ngomong, si Yesung udah pergi duluan. Sementara dengan muka tololnya, gue diem aja disini. Nungguin emak gue nyusul.

**Author POV**

Author udah ribet dah kalo masalah cinta yang agak _complicated_ begini, hehe cailah barusan author ngomong apa? Pake bahasa inggris lagi-_-

Intinya sekarang author ngeliat seorang namja yang manis imut tampan stress gila sedeng #dikeroyokClouds#. Yesung lagi nangis-nangis, ini semua pasti karena suami author(?) eh maksud Siwon, udah ngebikin dia sakit hati. Btw, kali ini author nangkring sebagai cewe numpang lewat oke?

"Yesunggg~kok nangis siih?" author yang sedeng ini melewati Yesung sambil tersenyum menghibur, eh taunya malah _PLUK_. Sial! Author dilempar sepatu sama Yesung-_-

"Heh, author gila! Pergi lo sono, ogah gue liat muke lo. Gue udah sial nih, tambah sial aje liat muke author gagal kayak lo." Heh? Barusan Yesung ngomong apa?

"Heh! Biar gue author gagal, yang penting gue udah baik hati bikin lo ada di FF gue. Dasar lo gak tau diri, udeh gue cabut deh. Gue bikin makin sial lo di FF gue, dasar anak kurang ajar." _Pluk,_ nih sepatu gue balikin ke alamnya. Kena deh palanya Yesung,

"Sial banget sih! Gue sial banget! Siwon nyium gue sampe gue keabisan pasokan oksigen. Dan sekarang alesan dia nyium gue cuma gara-gara dia diputusin Heechul. Gue benci lo, Won!" si Yesung terus-terusan nangis, sambil ngelapin ingusnya.

"Huhuhu, hiks. Dan seandainya gue ga ketemu lo dari dulu, mungkin cinta ini gak akan tumbuh. Gue gak akan pernah ngalemin yang namanya 'menahan perasaan'." Yesung nangis tanpa bisa berhenti, sampe _kurasakan pudar dalam hatiku….rasa cinta yang ada untuk diri…._ Ringtone hape Yesung berbunyi, pas liat nama yang ada dilayar hapenya. Niat untuk nge-_reject _telp dari orang itu langsung ada,

"Siwon! Siwon! Siwon! Kenapa cuma dia yang bisa gue pikirin saat ini? Harusnya gue tadi gak ninggalin Ryeowook! Iya emang lebih baik begitu, kalo gue sama Ryeowook mungkin malam ini bakalan lebih indah lagi." Yesung nundukin wajahnya tetap dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari, perubahan raut wajah seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh.

Author kali ini bisa melihat sedang Siwon mengintip Yesung yang lagi duduk di bangku taman, dia menahan rasa untuk pergi menghampiri Yesung karena yah lo pada tau sendiri kan. Mungkin kalo Siwon nyamperin dia, bakalan lebih heboh lagi. Siwon juga nangis! Tapi kali ini lebih keliatan _gentle_ sih, gak kayak kemaren-kemaren. Coba dipikir, di depan Yesung. Siwon bisa lebih apa-adanya dengan menunjukkan wajah aslinya pas nangis, bahagia atau apapun itu.

Eh, jiwa kejahilan gue muncul lagi. Jadi gue putusin untuk nyamperin Siwon,

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah. Naneun Choi Hee Jung-imnida." Ucap author sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Gue udah kenal kan lo istri gue." #plak, ucapan sebenernya gak gini.

"Apaan lo, pergi dari hidup gue sono! Hus, hus!" ucap nih cowo ganteng sambil ngusir-ngusir pake tangannya, kayak ngusir apaan coba…

"Lo kira gue ayam ape? Yodah ah, galak amat jadi cowo." Gue langsung ngabur sementara Siwon? Masih aja nangisin kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Yesung.

"seandainya gue bisa jadi lebih sadar lagi, Sung. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat-saat berharga untuk kita." Ucap Siwon seraya berjalan pergi. Dan Yesung masih terus menangis di taman, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

**Donghae's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku magang di sekolah ini, dan ternyata ada suatu keajaiban di hari terakhir ini. Yaitu…jadian dengan Heechul! Gak nyangka tadi tiba-tiba Heechul nyamperin aku. Oh ya mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku lagi ya? Karena aku ini, sudah bukan guru olahraga lagi. Tetapi kembali menjadi mahasiswa jurusan art design di salah satu universitas favorit disini!

Bingung kan kenapa aku bisa jadi guru olahraga? Yah anggep aja itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah restoran bersama dengan pacar baruku,

"Hae-ah, aku tak menyangka sekarang kita pacaran. Hehe," Heechul tersenyum malu-malu, sementara aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Padahal dulu kau itu kan sangat kasar dan judes padaku."

"Mana peduliku, hah. Kau ini," Heechul malu-malu, aku sangat suka muka merahnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tau, apa yang aku ingin sekarang?" bisik Donghae lalu mengecup pipi Heechul,

"Hm?" Heechul dengan pikiran sok tahu, langsung menutup matanya berharap sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibirnya tapi yang ia dapatkan…

"Aku ingin makan." Ucap Donghae, dan Heechul langsung melotot kaget. Ada seorang pelayan yang menaruh makanan mereka di meja. Dan berlalu,

Sementara mereka berbahagia di tempat lain terlihat, seorang Choi Siwon sedang menangis terisak.

"Huueheueu, kenapa gue harus sial kayak gini? Kenapa! Kenapa gue ga bisa tau perasaan gue, sebenernya gue suka apa gak sih sama si Yesung? Atau gue masih cinta sama Heechul? Tau ah, yang penting gue mandi dulu." Kata si Siwon, abis itu ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

Dan di belahan bumi lain *halah*, ada seorang Yesung yang lagi buang ingus sekalian ngelap-ngelap air mata.

"Gue yang salah, Won! Gue tau, gue yang salah. Udah pernah berpikir kalau lebih baik mendem ntuh perasaan. Tapi malah hati gue jadi sakit-sakitan begini." Cecar si Yesung kagak tau ngomong ama sape, mungkin sama author - author kegeeran,

"Gue gak sanggup, cuma bisanya ada di belakang lo. Gue pengen bisa ada di samping Siwon, tapi karena gue cuma sahabat dan gak lebih. Jadi gue diginiin, atau lebih baik gue kembali ke Ryeowook? Tapi gue cinta Siwon? ARRRGGHHHHHHHH." Si Yesung teriak kenceng banget, sampe kedengar tukang bakso di kampong sebelah. Ckck,

"_Gue akan ngeliat perubahan lo ke gue, Won. Atau gue memilih jalan lain untuk hidup gue biar lebih baik lagi dan gak nyakitin semuanya." Ucap si Yesung sambil nunduk dan terus nangis bombay._

**$To Be Continued$**

**Ahirnya Chap 3 yang GAJE nan ABAL ini selesai jugaaa :* aduhhh readers intinya REVIEW yaaa. Nanti **

**kita goyang bareng di panggung dangdut kampong sebelah (?). Berhubung author anak yang baik hati nan polos jadiii kasih saran dan kritik yang baik-baik yaaa, readers tercinta :* NB: kira-kira readers mau ending siapa nih? Masih labil and galau-galau gituu! BAYBAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Setelah kemarin-kemarin selesai mem-publish Fanfic galau berjudul ''FRIENDSHIP or RELATIONSHIP'' CHAP 4, aku kembali lagi nih dengan WEIRD LOVE Chap 4. **

**Sebelumnya…**

**ABOUT THIS FANFICTION n ME :**

**1. TYPO/GAJE/ABAL**

**2. Bahasa yang dibuat tidak baku alias bahasa anak jaman sekarang kayak author sang ababil *halah***

**3. INI FF asli MADE BY CHOI HEE JUNG, so jangan ada yang copy ya! Kalo di copy buat dibaca sih gapapa, tapi kalo buat ditiru jangan dong! Oke? Hehe,**

**4. Karakter Bias kalian disini aku remix abis-abisan lebay**

**5. Kalau anda-anda sekalian ingin flame sama yang lain saja ya *bow* :D**

**6. Seperti no 2 diatas tadi, aku itu ababil jadi bisa aja ini FF bukan WonSung *dilempartelor***

**7. Author gaje nan galau ini sangat mencintai para active readers yang sukanya nge-review FF tanpa nge-flame dan menghargai para silent readers yang mau memberikan pendapat lewat inbox.**

**8. Di FF ini banyak adegan yang lumayan gaje dan seru ngibul**

**9. Untuk readers tercinta ayo digoyang! Eh, maksudnya dibaca. Happy reading, chingudeul! Jangan lupa R&R demi kepentingan bias kalian di fic ini *senyumkomodo***

**Cast**

**Yesung as Yesung**

**Siwon as Siwon**

**Ryeowook as Ryeowook**

**Slash**

**Jia as Jia**

**Daesung as Daesung**

•

"_Gue akan ngeliat perubahan lo ke gue, Won. Atau gue memilih jalan lain untuk hidup gue biar lebih baik lagi dan gak nyakitin semuanya." Ucap si Yesung sambil nunduk dan terus nangis bombay._

**Yesung's POV**

Adududuuhay, apa yang harus gue lakuin saat bertemu cowo yang gue cinta setengah hidup ini. Saat ini gue sedang berjalan mengendap-ngendap saat memasuki gedung sekolah. Pas jalan di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba ada yang nimpuk gue pake spidol.

"Heh, Yesung. Lo harusnya kan piket kemaren. Malah ngabur lo yek, kagak masuk sekolah lagi. Eh maksud gue madol sekolah." Hah, ternyata si Jia ketua kelas yang paling galak sedunia ini. ckck,

"Selow aja kali, mba. Gue juga punya alesan karna madol kemaren…." Pas gue baru ngomong gitu, dia udeh motong kalimat gue.

"Kenape? Jelasin cepet atau leher lo gue penggal." Ebuset! Galak amat sih ini cewe satu.

"Iye takut atuh, mba. Soalnya gue itu…gue itu." Grep! Jia langsung narik kerah kemeja gue sambil natap gue garang.

"Waduh selow kali, Jia. Gue itu, gue….gue itu….hiks huhu." Yahh, malu deh gue. Nangis didepan cewe galak ini.

"Loh? Lohlohloh? Sung, elo kenape? Ketabrak bajaj ya kemaren, atau tenggorokan lo kejepit bandonya Jessica jadinya lo gak bisa nyanyi?" Heleh, kenapa nih orang rasa-rasanya mau ngajak ribut yah.

"Bacot lo, Jia. Nyari ribut banget demi. Udeh diem dan jangan tanya lagi kenapa gue ga masuk kemaren." Grep! Sekarang dia narik kemeja gue dari belakang. Tadi perhatian sekarang garangnya Jia muncul lagi.

"Apaan sih? Mau lo apa, Jia? Lo abis diputusin Daesung ya?" aduh! Kayaknya neraka bakalan dateng ke gue deh. Soalnya si Jia langsung melotot pas denger nama Daesung. Gue langsung membentuk huruf 'V' di jari gue dan tersenyum pepsodent.

"Lo mau gue penggal lehernya, atau pita suara lo gue cabut. Gila aja kali yah, cewe keren dan seksi kayak gue jadian sama alien yang gagap begitu." Hah, kan bener. Si Jia sekarang mengepalkan tangan kirinya, dan gue terus menunjukkan gaya yang tadi.

"Piss yak, Jia. Kalo gue mati, kasian Bin ga ada yang belain kalo lagi diejek anak-anak. Emak bapak gue juga nih, kasian tar kalo gue mati gak bisa gue nyanyiin 'Nina Bobo' lagi." Plak! Pipi gue nan mulus ini digampar sekuat tenaga oleh Jia yang sekarang malah ngeloyor keluar kelas. Yap, sejak tadi gue udah gak dikoridor lagi tapi ditarik ke kelas sama Jia.

"Aduh, pipi gue merah deh pasti." Pas gue mendesis kayak gitu, gue gak nyadar kalo Daesung lewat.

"E-eh t-ta-di e-elo ngo-ngomo-ng a-ap-apa si-h sa-sama s-si J-jia?" gue bangkit berdiri lalu berusaha melotot sekuat tenaga sambil menunjukkan wajah seseram mungkin yang gue bisa.

"Apaan lo? Masalah buat lo gue ngomong apa ke Jia?"tantang gue sok berani. Sebenernya gue sih berani sama si Daesung tapi gue takut sama sohibnya Jia. Pasti bisa ditabok lagi nih, bukan pipi gue tapi pantat gue. Asal kalian tahu ya, pantat gue juga mulus sama kayak pipi gue. Gak kayak pantatnya adek gue, burikan.

Abis gue tantangin begitu, si Daesung langsung ngeloyor ketakutan. Entah ada angin apa, mata gue tiba-tiba terarah pada bangku paling depan pojok kanan. Tempat Siwon duduk….hah, kayaknya sih dia gak masuk.

_mamamara marara __jejejebal h__ajimara…..bwabwabwara bwara nae nuneul bara bwa_….

Bel masuk berbunyi, yap memang bener kalo si Siwon gak masuk. Jadi, hari ini gue bakal kesepian. Lagipula kalo Siwon masuk pun pasti kita bakal diem-dieman.

*skip time(waktu belajar yg gak penting)*

_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put…..Bollyumeul nopyeo seupikkeo teojidorok…Geurigo modu hamkke michyeo jeongshin ppajidorok_

Yeah! Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya bunyi jugaaaaa. Gue putuskan untuk segera pulang, sambil membopong tas ransel gue, gue keluar kelas. Dan saat gue udah di depan gerbang sekolah, gue melihat Heechul masuk ke dalam mobil. Entah ada setan dari mana, gue berlari kea rah mobil itu dan mengetok-ngetok kaca mobil.

Kaca mobil dibuka, "Ada apaan sih, Sung? Gak nyante banget lo!" sergah Heechul cepet ama gue, OMG! Disebelahnya ada , seinget gue guru magang yang dulu pernah gue cintai ini sudah tidak mengajar lagi.

"Heh! Gila ya, ! Udah selesai magang disini bukannya malah dateng buat nemuin fansgirlnya malahan nemuin si curut garong yang satu ini. Lo juga, Chul. Cowo lo, euhm maksud gue mantan lo itu. Stress menuju gila gara-gara lo putusin, ujung-ujungnya bibir gue yang kena dicium dia abis-abisan.." uups! Gue refleks menutup mulut gue, kenapa bisa gue keceplosan ngomongin semuanya. Liat aja sekarang yang ada didalem mobil melotot semua. Heechul dan si juga!

"Apa lo bilang? Canda lo keterlaluan, Sung. Udah ah, cabut aja sayang." Heh? Jadi si Heechul udah jadian beneran sama kok sayang-sayangan? Gue yang cengo di pinggir jalan ini gak sadar kalo mobil mereka udah pergi.

Tinnnn…ttiiinnnn…eh? Gue nengok ke kiri ke depan ke belakang dan ke kanan…

Ada seorang cowo yang 1.000.000 % ganteng, dengan motor sport berwarna itemnya membuat dia keliatan tambah keren.

"a-ah, maaf gue permisi." Gue langsung ngabur pas sadar kalo di kanan gue itu adalah Siwon….

Sementara gue yang terus berlari, dan ternyata Siwon ngikutin.

"YESUNG! YESUNGG!" tereak Siwon sambil ngelaksonin motornya tapi gue terus aja lari gak peduliin dia. Gue takut ketemu dia, hmm…mungkin lebih tepatnya malu kali ya. Secaraaa kejadian kemaren itu membuat gue memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia gue dan Siwon yang dulu-dulu, yaitu yah sahabatan.

Adduh, pas lagi berusaha lari sekuat tenaga biar ga ketangkep Siwon. Pantat gue gatel banget, dalem hati gue terus berseru

"_Hwaiting, Yesung. Walaupun lo yakin kolor yang lo pake adalah kolor pembantu lo makanya pantat lo gatel tetep semangat buat lari!" _seru gue dalem hati, entah karena doa penyemangat gue tadi tiba-tiba ada orang yang ngelakson dan itu adalah mobil! Bukan motornya Siwon, gue diem di pinggir jalan sampai mobil itu berjalan sedikit lalu berhenti tepat depan gue.

"Kok lari-lari sih, Sung? Kamu kenapa? Naik mobilku aja yok!" ehhh? Kok pas banget siiih, ada Ryeowook disini. Dengan senang hati gue langsung naik kemobil Ryeowook dan duduk disamping tempat duduk kemudi.

"Kamu kenapa tadi, Sung? Ngutang bola warna-warni lagi ya sama Pak Tarno?" gue langsung melotot pas denger kata Pak Tarno.

"Apaan sih lo, Wook. Gue males denger nama si Tarno, eh btw anterin gue sampe di jalan depan kompleks aja ya?" hah, abis gue yakin kalo sampe rumah pasti ada si Bebek blengong….kalo sampe depan kompleks kan masih ada kesempatan untuk kabur pas ngeliat idung mancungnya dia!

"Gimana kalo ke apartemen aku aja? Udah lama gak…..hm gak….." gue nengok ke arah Ryeowook dan sudah terpampang muka mesumnya. Gue langsung melotot, dan masang tampang sinis.

"GAK APA?" bukannya nyadar diri eh si Ryeowook malah makin masang tampang mesum. Bete banget gila!

"Hum, gak…..gak peyuk kamuuuu." Heh? dengan bibir mencong ke kanan dan alis naik sebelah mata melotot gue kaget! Eh si Ryeowook malah ngedipin sebelah mata sambil monyong2 kayak anak bayi minta susu.

"Najong sih gue! Ngapain gue meluk lo lagian udah ada Siwon….." hahhh! Refleks gue nutup mulut, gue kaget dengan ucapan yang barusan gue ucapin. Kenapa juga bawa-bawa Siwon?

"Hoh? Siwon itu siapa?" gue dengan mata yang ngeliat gak tau kemana trus pasang tampang bloon bilang..

"Gak tau." Untungnya pas gue bilang gitu si Ryeowook cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"ooooh. Jadi, kamu mau kan ke apartemen aku?" sebelum ngejawab atau maki ini cowo gue mikir dulu keuntungan dan kerugian gue kalo ke apartemen dia. Kalo ikut udah pasti gue ga bakalan ketemu sama Siwon tapi kalo gue gak ikut pasti ketemu Siwon. Tapi kalo gue ikut udah pasti bakalan ada hal mesum diantara gue dan Ryeowook, sedangkan dirumah pasti gue ngeluarin air mata dan ingus. Yaudah gue putuskan untuk ke rumah dia.

"Hum, iya aja deh. Lagipula lumayan makan malem gratis." Gue terkekeh pelan,

"Hahaha, kamu bisa aja. Oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba mau?" eh? Pengen gue timpuk pake botol ato oreo punya Afika dah ini orang. Tadi dia yang maksa giliran udah mau dia malahan nanya.

"Kampret dah lo, Wook. Udah bagus gue mau, gak usah nanya2 deh." Akhirnya dengan perkataan judes nan kejam gue, nih mobil langsung jalan ke apartemen Ryeowook.

**Ryeowook's POV**

Saat ini gue sedang berusaha sabar sama cowo disebelah gue ini. Mantan gue si Yesung….sebenernya sih gue udah gak cinta sama dia. Gue manfaatin keberadaan dia doang, soalnya pacar gue tercinta lagi pergi ke New York jadi karena gak ada yang bisa 'muasin' gue, gue manfaatin si Yesung yang kebetulan ketemu sama gue di diskotik.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut dia itu selalu tajam tapi gak perlu di dengerin lah, yang penting malam ini gue bisa 'senang-senang'

Akhirnya gue sampe di apartemen gue,

"Astaga, Ryeowook. Lo itu ga berubah ya..masih pake celana dalem superman rupanya.." heh? gue nengok ke arah bebeh Yesung yang lagi megang celana dalem gue. Sejujurnya, gue ga cumin ngoleksi celana dalem superman tapi juga ada celana dalem bergambar pacar gue yang lagi pergi ke New York.

"Hehe, gapapalah Sung. Yang penting kamu tetep cinta sama aku kan?" gue ngedipin sebelah mata gue ke Yesung,

"Oh. Gak tuh, gue tetep cintanya sama….." heh? sama siapa? Gue gak denger si Yesung ngelanjutin kalimatnya tuh, ah tapi bodo deh. Lagipula gue cuma sebatas manfaatin Yesung sebagai pelampiasan.

"Eh, btw di sini gak ada tomcat kan?" Apa? Si Yesung ngomong tomcat? Jelas gue langsung meluk diri sendiri, jijik denger serangga belang-belang merah item itu.

"APAAN SIH KAMU! Aku itu jijik banget sama serangga yang kayak kutil itu disebut-sebut. Dan karena aku jijik jadi 100 persen gak bakalan ada deh tuh serangga menggelikan itu di apartemen aku." Gue merinding sendiri pas keinget semua korban yang tak bersalah menjadi sasaran maut racun tomcat, si serangga berbahaya bak teroris.

"Halah, banyak gaya lo Wook. Gue haus nih, buatin minuman dong." Hadeh, baru aja sampe udah disuruh-suruh kayak babu. Eh tapi ada untungnya juga ya, gue kan bisa masukin obat tidur hehehe. Sekalian obat..*tut* buat Yesung.

"Oke deh, kamu mau minum apa?" tanya gue dengan senyum dan juga otak mesum yang menghiasi diri gue saat ini.

"Gue mau jus stroberi mix jeruk. Cepetan yek, gak pake lama." Gue cuma manggut-manggut, sambil berusaha ngontrol diri.

Gue langsung jalan ke dapur dan buatin jus pesenan Yesung, pas jusnya udah selesai. Gue langsung ngubek-ngubek kotak obat gue dan mencari obat tidur juga obat *tut* yang abis itu langsung gue masukin ke dalam jusnya Yesung, sedangkan di jus yang satu lagi gue masukin obat *tut* doang.

"Yap, udah selesai." Gue langsung ngangkat jus itu ke ruang tamu, naro di atas meja dan nunggu Yesung yang langsung minum itu jus sampe habis.

"Gimana, Sung? Enak kan?" tanya gue yang langsung ngembat jus gue pas gue udah liat wajah Yesung yang mulai beler.

"Eh? Hmm…i-iyaah," gue ngeliat ke arah Yesung yang sepertinya mulai teransang, karena dia mulai menekan-nekan sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya,

"Lo kenapa sung?" tanya gue pura-pura yang padahal udah jelas tahu apa yang dia rasain sekarang,

"Hem? Ngg, gue ngantuk nihhhh." Jawab Yesung yang langsung tidur di sofa gue, dengan cekatan gue langsung ngangkat Yesung _(Adegan khusus WookSung, jadi disini Yesunglah sang Uke)_ ke sofa di deket ruang santai, sofa itu lebih gede jadi pas buat bercinta.

Okeh, gue mulai yaa. Pertama-tama gue buka baju Yesung, lalu seterusnya dan saatnya! Tolong di skip ya, chingudeul. Karena ini adalah moment yang terindah cuma buat gue dan Yesung…..

*Skip time*

Saat gue sedang 'meniduri' Yesung, gak lama ada seseorang yang ngetuk pintu kamar gue. Aduh! Ganggu acara aja sih! Terpaksa gue langsung pake boxer tanpa pake baju,

Pas gue buka pintunya, ada seorang cowo yang sepertinya pernah gue lihat. Tunggu! Eh dia kan yang waktu itu mergokin gue dan Yesung ciuman di diskotik.

"Eh elo? Ada apaan?" tanya gue dengan gaya yang sok cool, yah walau gue akui emang dia kelihatan lebih cool daripada gue.

"Yesung mana?" gue tiba-tiba punya ide bagus untuk ngancurin hubungan mereka yang keliatannya deket itu,

"Didalem, emang kenapa? Tolong lo pergi sekarang aja deh, gue lagi sibuk sama yayang Yesung. Lo gak liat gue udah keringetan gini?" hehe, kena deh lo. Sekarang nih cowo gue liat, mukanya udah merah kayak orang nahan marah.

"Maksud lo apa? Lo apain Yesung heh?" gue senyum sinis sambil mandangin cowo itu dengan tatapan kasian,

"Hm, gue gak apa-apain dia. lagian yah, kita berdua ini sama-sama cinta." Jawab gue sok yakin, yah sebetulnya gue juga gak cinta ama Yesung karena seperti yang gue bilang tadi kalo dia itu cuma pelampiasan aja.

"Maksud lo apa hah? Jangan bilang lo udah nge…."

"HYAAAAAAAA, KIM RYEOWOOK! BRENGSEK!" eh? Itu kan suara Yesung, gue langsung lari ke arah ruang santai.

"Yesung? Kamu kenapa?" tanya gue sok peduli, gue sih udah tau sebabnya. Pasti Yesung kaget ngeliat dia telanjang bulet begini.

"Apa yang udah lo lakuin ke gue? Sialan lo, dasar cowok brengsek!" Yesung langsung pake baju dia tadi dan keluar apartemen, tunggu! Dia balik lagi ke arah gue dan PLAK!

"Itu balesan untuk cowo sialan, kurang ajar, brengsek, dan gak tahu diri kayak lo. Huh!" apa?

**Yesung's POV**

Gue kaget setengah mati pas bangun tadi, gue liat tubuh gue udah gak terbalut apapun. Gue telanjang bulet, dan seperti tebakan gue. Pasti si Ryeowook ada maunya, dan inilahkemauannya!

Gue langsung pake baju, trus nampar dia dan keluar kamar. Gue tambah kaget lagi pas ngeliat ada Siwon disitu!

"SIWON?" pekik gue setengah mati kaget,

"Yesung? Lo diapain sama dia, Sung? Tadi lo tereak kenceng banget. Tadinya juga gue pengen masuk tapi pas inget ini adalah apartemen cowo brengsek itu, niat gue langsung batal." Gue cuma bisa tersenyum karena seneng setengah mati pas tau dia ada disini, eh! Kok aneh? Gue juga gatau kenapa gue bisa seneng gini sih.

"Udahlah, gak usah dibahas sekarang. Anterin gue pulang, nanti aja gue ceritainnya." Gue langsung jalan, dan gue yakin pastilah dia ngikutin gue.

Pas udah di parkiran,

"Tunggu sini aja, Sung. " gue diem di tempat, sementara Siwon ngambil motornya.

Brum..brum…brumm…

"Ayo naek, Sung!" gue langsung naik ke jok belakang motornya Siwon. Dan dia langsung jalanin motornya,

*skip time*

Ternyata sesuai pikiran gue, kalo si Siwon gak akan nganterin gue langsung kerumah tapi pasti bakalan ke taman atau kemana gitu. Gue dan Siwon lagi duduk di salah satu bangku taman,

"Sung, kenapa sih lo hindarin gue?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba,

"Eh? Maksud lo?" gue pura-pura b'loon,

"Udahlah, Sung. Jujur aja, kenapa lo hindarin gue? Plis jawab." Si Siwon maksa, aduh gimana nih? Apa gue jujur aja? Kalo gue jauhin dia karena….

"Malu." Oops! Gue barusan bilang apa?

"Malu? Maksud lo?"

"Hum, gue….gue malu Won. Setiap inget lo, pasti ada aja rasa malu dan penyesalan yang bercampur jadi satu di hati gue. Gue selalu kebayang cinta gue yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, gue selalu kebayang kalo….kalo lo itu gak bisa cinta sama gue….." tes…tes…tes…gak sadar air mata gue jatuh juga,

"Sung? Ja-jadi lo beneran cinta sama gue?" tanya Siwon, dan entah kenapa gue jadi tambah mo nangis lagi pas denger pertanyaan begitu dari dia. Gue jadi semakin sadar kalo dia itu sama sekali gak cinta sama gue,

"I-iya. Ah udahlah, gak usah dipikirin. Lagipula, lo masih cinta sama Heechul kan?" gue mencoba untuk kuat dengan jawaban Siwon..

"Gue….gue sebenernya, masih….."

**^TO BE CONTINUED^**

_Next Chapter,_

_Yesung : "Beneran! Itu semua bener terjadi? Hahahaha…"_

_Yesung menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang tampak begitu….._

•

**Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul, kembali lagi dengan Fanfic tergaje bin abal made by Choi Hee Jung. Gimana nih chap 4-nya menurut kalian? Bisa di review, supaya aku tahu hehe. Btw, lanjutan Chap 5 pada pengen ada new cast gak? Atau tetep cast-nya itu aja? Hm maksudnya cast yang jadi sama Yesung atau Siwon loh! Itu wajib di review ya, hehe. Oh iya, aku mau promo Fanfic aku yang lain *halah* eh eh gak jadi deh mending kalian fokus ke UN (?). Aigo, aku jadi gaje gini gara-gara sebentar lagi UN. Doain author yaa, readers yang baik hati. Jadi, sebagai penyemangat author kalian jangan lupa REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**About this Fict :**

**1. TYPO/ABAL/GAJE**

**2. Bahasa yang dibuat tidak baku alias bahasa anak jaman sekarang kayak author sang ababil *halah***

**3. Ini FF asli MADE BY CHOI HEE JUNG. Jadi jangan di copy-copy ya.**

**4. Gak terima flame karena aku orang yang emosional(cengeng), terima saran dan kritik.**

**5. Yang minta WonSung bisa teriak ''Hidup WonSung Shipper'' karena FF ini ternyata menuju ke WonSung Shipper hehe.**

**6. Di FF ini banyak adegan gaje dan seru(ngibul)**

**7. Author gaje nan labil ini sangat mencintai para active readers, lope you :***

**8. SILAHKAN DIBACA DAN DIREVIEW READERDEUL TERCINTA!**

_**Before…**_

"_**I-iya. Ah udahlah, gak usah dipikirin. Lagipula, lo masih cinta sama Heechul kan?" gue mencoba untuk kuat dengan jawaban Siwon..**_

"_**Gue….gue sebenernya, masih….."**_

**Yesung's POV**

"Masih apa? Masih cinta sama Heechul?" gue tersenyum sinis, enggak tau kenapa gue jadi bete banget sama nih orang.

"Bu-bukan gitu, Sung. Maksud gue…" iissh! Kalo dia bukan cowo yang gue cinta udah gue pites daritadi.

"Cepet ngomong, atau mulut lo gue sumpahin di cium tomcat." Sekarang tangan gue, gue gunakan untuk memegang bahunya Siwon.

"Aduh! Gimana yah, ngomongnya gue maluu niih." Siwon nepis tangan gue yang tadi megang bahu dia, sekarang Siwon malah garukin kepalanya yang gak tau emang gak gatel atau banyak ketombenya itu.

"Ngomong, cepetan. Kalo gak…." Gue berusaha ngatur napas gue biar lebih stabil,

"Kalo gak, kenapa emangnya Sung?" eh? Malah nantang lagi nih orang. Karena udah terlanjur kesel sama nih cowo. Langsung aja gue berdiri dan menghadap dia, gue mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, dan….

_BUKKK._ Setelah puas dengan kelakuan gue ke Siwon tadi, gue langsung duduk lagi.

"WADAOOOWWWW. Yesung lo…..aisshhh." gue tertawa maut nan iblis,gue abis nendang(Maap yaa :D) juniornya Siwon. Dan saat ini dia mengelus-elus daerah terlarangnya itu,

"Buakakakak. Bodo amat dah gue, makanya lo jawab dong." Gue memanyunkan bibir gue.

Cup.

Siwon? Nyium gue?

"SIWON CHOI!" sontak mata gue yang sipit ini melotot ke arah cowo yang lagi cengar-cengir tampang tak berdosa.

"Itu balesan buat lo, Sung. Sakit nih, kalo bengkak gimana coba." Si Siwon ngedipin sebelah matanya sambil ngusap-ngusap daerah terlarang yang ada dibagian bawah tubuhnya _(author mesum-_-)_. Gue yang ngeliat itu, air muka gue pasti berubah warna menjadi pink.

"Kok muka lo pink sih, Sung? Hayo pasti malu yaa ngeliat gue ngusap-ngusap beginian." Plak. Gue tampar aja si Siwon saking malunya.

"Diam lo." Gue membuang muka, intinya gue gak mau ngeliat mukanya Siwon.

Gue berusaha ngontrol rasa malu gue, cukup lama…sampe Siwon manggil gue.

"Yesung!" gue nengok ke arah Siwon, dia langsung mengambil alih kedua telapak tangan gue dan di genggam dia.

"Ada apa, Won? Gak usah genggam tangan gue bisa kan?" gue sengaja sok gak mau sebenernya sih, di lubuk hati gue yang terdepan seneng-seneng aja bisa di genggam tangannya sama Siwon.

"Lo beneran cinta sama gue kan, Sung?" tanya Siwon sama gue, dan lo semua harus tau tampang nih cowo. Di mata gue tampang Siwon itu, menampakkan bibir tipisnya yang merah merona, mata sayu tatapan penuh kemesraan, dan hembusan nafa dari hidung Siwon terdengar bagaikan lagu You and I di telinga gue.

"Yesung?" panggil Siwon menyadarkan gue dari lamunan penuh kalbu,

"Eh iya, gue cinta sama lo Siwon. Cinta cinta cintaaaa banget, bagaikan Seoul Tower terbelah 10 cinta gue tetep buat lo." What? Barusan gue ngomong apaan sih? Lebay banget!

"Beneran nih? Kalo gitu, gue juga pengen bilang sesuatu sama lo." Gue cukup mengangguk aja, penasaran dia pengen bilang apa ke gue.

"Gue cinta Yesung." apaan noh? Dia ngomong apaan sih? Tapi saat gue denger dia ngomong cinta ke gue, sontak mata gue membulat bibir gue gak bisa mingkem melainkan terbuka lebar siap-siap tomcat masuk dan rambut gue berkibar. Tak percaya,

"Oh Mai God. Siwon lo ngomong apaan tadi?" muka gue pasti udah kayak bawal rebus,

"Gue cinta lo, Sung. Dan intinya adalah, lo harus jadi pacar gue!" what? Apa katanya? Dia bukannya memohon gue untuk jadi pacarnya, malahan ngasih perintah buat jadi pacarnya.

"Heh, bego! Lo harusnya mohon-mohon sama gue, bukannya malah ngasih perintah buat jadian sama lo. Ogah banget lagian di perintah-perintah sama lo." Gue nyubit lengannya Siwon,

"Aww, sakit tau. Yaudah, Yesung lo mau jadi pacar gue kan?" Tanya Siwon dengan tampang antara beler, memohon, merayu, meminta, dan menggoda.

"Hm, boleh juga sih. Asal tiap hari lo harus anter jemput gue, trus kalo main ke rumah gue bawain makan buat enyak babe gue. Gimane?" gue memainkan alis mata gue(?)

"Okeh, itu mah gampang. Kalo gitu, cium dulu dong sayang." Siwon memoyongkan bibirnya menggoda, dengan tatapan sayu.

"Jijik ah. Baru jadian lo udah berani manggil sayang ke gue. Gue pites bibir lo, mau?" tapi, karena tergoda dengan bibirnya yang seksi itu. Antara perasaan terpaksa dan ingin gue majuin muka gue terus nyium dia.

"Emmm…."

"Mmmmm, s-stop…mmhh." Bruk…

"Aduh Yesung, gak usah dorong-dorong gue juga kali." Siwon mengelus-elus lengannya,

"Bodo amat, lagian lo udah gue suruh berhenti masih aja nerusin. Dasar otak mesum!"

"Biarin yang penting lo suka ya kan?"

"Serah lo. Udah ah, mau pulang. Anterin aku." Gue berdiri jalan ke arah motornya Siwon,

"Tunggu dulu, sayang." OMG! Siwon meluk pinggang gue dari belakang,

"Tumben banget ya, Yesung menggunakan kata aku dan kamu." Cup. Siwon mencium pipi kanan gue, udah pasti gue langsung blushing berat.

"Jadi, lo maunya gak pake aku dan kamu. Tapi tetep elo dan gue?"

"Aku dan kamu aja. Lebih mesra." Cup. Siwon nyium pipi kiri gue sekarang, dan untungnya gue gak tambah blushing pas dia udah ngelepas pelukannya.

"Terserah, cepetan anterin gue pulang." Gue langsung duduk diatas jok motor Siwon.

"Yap."

*skip time*

**Heechul's POV**

Author, kamu baik banget. Akhirnya aku kebagian juga, dari kemaren POV Yesung terus. Hehe, lanjut cerita. Saat ini gue sedang berjalan di sebuah entahlah namanya, yang kelihatan yah pemandangan kota Seoul. Um, sebenernya gue tau sih nama tempat ini apa. Kekeke, ini adalah N Seoul Tower. Gue dan Donghae berkunjung ke sini dengan niat yaitu, ikutan nulis nama kita berdua di gembok trus di kunci di tempat yang menyerupai pohon cemara dan di pagar-pagar di situ. Kuncinya gak boleh dibuang,

"Hae, gimana? Gemboknya udah dibeli?" tanya gue pas liat Donghae udah balik dari tempat jualan gembok khusus yang ada di situ.

"Udah, ayang Heechul. Ini kita tulis nama kamu dan aku." Donghae nyodorin gembok warna pink, gue nulis nama gue abis itu Donghae juga.

Kita satuin, trus kita gembok di situ. Kuncinya…..

"OH MAI GOD! DONGHAE!" gue melotot kaget bukan main pas liat Donghae malah ngebuang tuh kunci ke bawah.

"Ha? What? Kamu lebay banget sih, Chul." Pletak, gue jitak aja kepala nih orang.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, aduuuuuuuuhhhhhh!" gue tereak tereak gaje bodo amat noh orang pada ngeliat gue.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Chul? Jangan-jangan kamu kesambet ya? Heechul!" si Donghae itu bego banget siihh (Author di tembakmatiELFishy), dia malahan guncangin tubuh gue.

"Haahhhhh…aaarrggghhhhh! D-dong…haaaa….EEEEEEEEEE!" gue jambakin Donghae kesel banget sumpah demi, orang-orang yang berkunjung disitu malah jadi rame ngegerombol deketin gue dan Donghae.

"Yaampun! Tolong semuanya tolong sayaa! Kekasih saya ini sepertinya kerasukan setan tolooonnnggg ! HYAAAAA,,,AUUUUUWWW ATIT HEECHUL.. tolong semuanya!" Apa katanya? Apa kata cowo satu ini? Karena gue udah gila gara-gara dia ngebuang kunci gembok tadi, gue udah gak peduli. Terus gue jambakin rambut Donghae dan tingkat keganasan gue bertambah tinggi.

Gue gigit aja lehernya Donghae. Semua yang ngegerombol mulai berusaha untuk memisahkan gue dan Donghae, tapi karena seorang Kim Heechul yang sedang marah itu biasanya akan 'menggila'.

"Hey, nak. Sudah jangan jambaki dia!" gue langsung melotot ke seorang Pak Tua yang gue kagak tau dah nih orang sape.

"Siape lo, hah? Lo SIAPA? Hyaaaa,,,grrrr." Gue yang gak sadar udah di pegangin sama orang dibelakang gue, gak bisa menyerang tuh Pak Tua.

Gue madep belakang dan langsung jambakin rambut orang yang megangin gue,

"Heh! Lo siapa, hah? Jangan pegangin gue! Gue mau nabokin cowo gue, si Kloningan lele! Arrgghh!" gue malahan nyerang nih cowo yang megangin gue. Eh tau-tau si Hae malah narik gue,

"Apaan sih lo, dasar cowo kloningan ikan grambul (authorDibunuhHae)!" pas gue lagi mau nyakar orang-orang yang mau nenangin gue. Si Hae langsung gendong gue ala _bridal style_.

Dia gendong gue sampe bawah, trus langsung masukin gue ke dalem mobilnya.

"Grrr…" gue nyakar lengan Hae. Trus dia langsung narik bahu gue dan….cup.

Hae nyium gue….lama…oh No!

"MMmmhhh. Ha—ehm. Lepasin!" PLAK. Gue langsung dorong Hae dan tampar dia.

"Aisshh kau kenapa sih bebep? Sakit tau! Iissh, untungnya kamu pacar aku kalo gak…sssshh." Apa? Gue langsung melotot ke arah Hae.

"Tenang dulu, Chul. Cerita kamu tadi kenapa? Oh ya…setannya udah keluar kan?" Hae nepuk-nepuk pipi gue, karna terlanjur cinta…eh maksudnya emosi langsung gue jitak kenceng banget pala nih orang.

"Gue sebel sama lo karna lo buang tuh kunci!" gue manyunin bibir gue yang jeber (DitibanHeechul).

"Kunci apa?" heh? Gue langsung madep dan melotot ke arah Hae yang saat ini sedang memasangkan wajah _innocent_-nya. Eh tapi Hae kan gak pernah jadi anak polos #PLAK.

"Kunci gembok kultur jaringannya sapi belang! Lo…aiishhh.." gue bacok lo, Hae! Untung lo cowo gue…hh.

"Yaampun, cuma gara-gara itu? bwaahahha." Apa? Dia ketawa?

"Heh, lo itu yaampun. Udah cepetan balik! Gue makin bete nih!" gue cubit lengannya kenceng banget, gue jamin biru kayak pantatnya Taeyang pas baru lahir (Ditabraktronton).

"Iyaiya. Uuh ngambek." Gue muter mata gue, kesel banget tingkat dewa dan samudera.

Selama Hae menyetir gue diem aja. Gak mau denger apapun dari manusia yang udah insulin pake boraks ini!

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya nyampe juga di rumah.

"Udah sampe. Dadah Heechul." Gue udah bodo amat, gue keluar mobil trus jalan ke dalem rumah.

Pas gue masuk ke dalem rumah dengan muka berasa di tiban truk tronton ditambah pantat sumo. Gue jamin emak gue yang emang biang gosip dan kepo itu pasti bakalan nannyain.

"Loh! Heechul muke kamu napa gitu, nak? Kesian amat. Jangan belipet gitu ah!" kata emak dengan logat Betawi campur gado-gado itu.

"Abis berantem nih mak ame cowo baru Heechul." Bener aja pikiran gue barusan! Emak emang biang gosip, pas gue bilang ama cowo baru gue. Langsung mukanya berbinar layak bintang kejora.

"Buset dah, ceileh cowo baru. Sape? Ganteng kagak? Pelit gak,Chul? Kenalin sama emak dong. Biar dia sering bawa makanan ke rumah, hehe." Jeileh emak gue, pengen gue pletakin pake sablon. Gue bete langsung ngeluyur ke kamar.

Saat di kamar gue langsung bergegas mandi. Udah gatel banget badan gue, hati gue juga gatel dan perih-perih gitu gara-gara Hae.

**Author POV**

Okeh, kembali lagi dengan author yang baru saja berselingkuh dengan Kwon Ji Yong alias GD. Hehe, udah lanjut cerita.

Di sekolah yang gak tau namanya apa ini, terlihat Heechul dengan muka asem dan kecut berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Berhubung dia jalan nunduk, dia gak sadar kalo dia bakal ketabrak sama mantannya author #PLAK.

BRAKKK.

Heechul terjatuh, begitu juga dengan cowo itu. Yang lagi bawa sebuah map, dan menyebabkan map cowo itu terjatuh sakit sekali (halah).

"Aiisshh, pantat gue pagi-pagi udah tersiksa." Gumam Heechul sambil membelai-belai pantat tercinta, karena dia masih punya hati. Si Heechul ngambilin map cowo itu, dan pas dia berdiri. Menghadap ke cowo itu,

"Astaga! Kamu kan yang kemarin jambakin aku! Yang kemarin kerasukan setan kan? Trus mau bunuh pacar kamu? Gimana udah sembuh belum?" tanya cowo itu panjang dan tidak cukup lebar, sambil memegang-megang Heechul.

"Heh! Jangan megang-megang tubuh gue! Gue kemarin tuh sama sekali gak kerasukan. Dan gue sama sekali gak inget kalo gue pernah jambakin lo!" cecar Heechul. Tentu saja dia gak sadar, orang dia udah kayak orang gila sih kemaren.

"Yaampun gak inget ya? Sayang sekali, masih sakit loh kepalaku. Banget! Padahal niat aku baik loh kemarin tapi kamunya malah jambak aku. Ckck," kata tuh cowo sambil ngelusin palanya.

"Yaudah serah lo deh. Gue mau ke kelas." Ucap Heechul, pas dia mau jalan. Tuh cowo narik tangannya Heechul.

"Tunggu sebentar"

"Apaan lagi? Lo mau menodai gue ya?" tanya Heechul curiga dengan matanya yang penuh seleksi dan interogasi.

"Yah gak lah. Kamu ini aneh banget sih. Aku mau tanya ruang guru dimana?" tanya tuh cowo. Sebenernya ini cowo siapa sih? Author bingung dan penasaran dia itu siapa?

"Di mana ya? Hum, 1.000 won dulu!" kata Heechul dengan seringainya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang jitak dia dari belakang.

"Aduuh.. eh, Jia? Ngapain sih lo jitak gue? Sakit tauuu!" ucap Heechul kesal sambil megangin kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Jia.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim. Ruang guru ada di lantai dua, lewat tangga sini aja. Trus belok ke kanan. Ada tulisannya ruang guru." Ujar Jia sopan pada cowo tadi..ooohh dia itu guru!

"Hum, baiklah. Gamsahamnida. Saya pergi dulu." Sang cowo yang ternyata seonsaengnim itu pergi.

Tersisa, Heechul yang lagi bengong ngeliatin kepergian guru tadi. Dia gak nyangka kalo yang tadi tuh guru!

"Jia….jadi yang tadi itu." Heechul terdiam masih syok,

"Panggil saja dia Han-seonsaengnim. Atau Hangeng-ssi, karena umurnya tak jauh beda dengan kita. Dia orang Cina sama seperti ku." Ujar Jia, dan Heechul tambah syok.

"Astaga. Untung dia baik. Aku telah tak sopan dengan guru." Kata Heechul sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Halah, sejak kapan kau sopan dengan guru hah?" Jia pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang bengong.

Sebenarnya Heechul bengong bukan karena tahu dia guru, lebih tepatnya dia baru sadar kalau guru tadi itu sangat tampan. Dan sangat baik walau Heechul telah menjambaknya kemarin.

"Astaga….."

**^To Be Continued^**

**Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul, akhirnya FF ini dilanjutin juga. Setelah kemarin menyelesaikan Someone Like You chap 4 dan No Time For Love chap 2. Giliran aku menyelesaikan Weird Love chap 5 ini. Dan untungnya selesai juga, hehe. Nantinya khusus Friendship or Relationship chap 5 deh. Author lagi ngelunasin FF yang sempat tertunda karena ujian. Sekian ini saja curhatan sesaat dari author, Jangan lupa REVIEW YAA! Jeongmal gamsahamnida :***


End file.
